


Blood, Dark as Night

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AI fic, Adult Language, Bellarke Bingo, F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Survival Situation, Survivors Guilt, What if only the Death Wave happened?, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: The cullings, the rationing, the government housing- it had all started years ago. Slowly A.L.I.E. was reducing the population. However, humanity's demise would not be too many people- it would be the Death Wave that was about to cover the planet.Bellamy Blake was saved before he even knew he was in danger. and he's both thankful and pissed about it.Or, the post-apocalyptic AI fic I'm writing for Bellarke Bingo.





	Blood, Dark as Night

**Author's Note:**

> _ The year is 2150,_
> 
> _Radiation levels have reached _ _an all-time high._
> 
> _ As humanity puts their trust in an A.I.,_
> 
> _ the last remaining humans must fight to thrive- _
> 
> _not just survive._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's life as he knows it gets overhauled.

I thought the end of the world would come in the form of bombs, missiles, an airborne virus... 

I thought I would have to fight to stay alive. 

I never, in a million years, thought that _I_ would be chosen to stay alive. 

I'm Bellamy Blake, and this my story.

* * *

Bellamy woke to a pounding on his door. Leaving Echo in bed, he stood up and made his way to the door. Checking the peephole, he saw it was the delivery man, and opened it. 

“Barcode, Please,” the man said before he would hand over Bellamy’s weekly rations. Bellamy obliged him, holding out his wrist.

“Echo, you need to present your code!” Bellamy yelled. 

“Not today Blake. It’s just you and Octavia on my list,” the man said, “I’m so sorry.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t get to see that information, you know that, Mr. Blake.” 

Working his jaw, Bellamy closed the door. Fine, if they were culling again he’d just share his rations with Echo. He wasn’t going to let anyone die on his watch. 

Pulling out a pouch of applesauce, he slowly opened it and allowed the scent to reach him. His stomach gurgling, he brought it to his lips and slowly sucked some in. This would likely be his breakfast Echo could have the eggs and bacon rations- even if they were just flavored soy product. She needed the protein. Bellamy knew why she hadn’t been selected this week for Survival, she was getting sicker and sicker and he didn’t know what to do. 

Finding his way back to her he offered her some food, which she gratefully accepted, “Okay, we’re going to need to go out today... you have to show A.L.I.E. that you can be useful, okay? Otherwise, you’ll be in the selected in the next culling, Echo.” 

“If A.L.I.E. sees fit for me to go to the City of Light, then so be it,” Echo said weakly, “I can’t hold you back.” 

“Echo...” 

“Bellamy, I won’t eat another meal,” she said, “I’m sorry you have to see me like this, but these are your rations. I can’t fight anymore.” 

“Fuck!” Bellamy yelled, trying not to be too angry, “We can’t just give up, Echo.” 

“I can,” she said, laying back down. 

Bellamy got up and gathered his stuff to shower. He would have to go out and get the dairy himself. He had three coupons. One for cheese, one for eggs and one for milk. 

Bellamy hated milk. Maybe he could get Echo to drink it... yeah, the protein would be good for her. 

As he made his way out of the tiny government-issued studio apartment, he thought about how different this city was even four years ago. He was twenty-six now, and he remembered walking along these streets freely. He and Echo used to go to the farmer’s market every Saturday, he would buy a cappuccino and write at The Imperial Bean. He remembered a time back when all he had to worry about was his little sister getting into a good college, and selling his next screenplay. 

Then, it all changed. They insisted that A.L.I.E. would revolutionize everything. Everyone said that AI would make their lives easier... How she was supposed to do that, he had no idea... He wasn’t chipped. 

He only had a fucking barcode because if he didn’t, he didn’t get rations. And he wasn’t going to starve. Bellamy had no idea why he was selected to get rations when he wasn’t chipped. A.L.I.E. couldn’t see his health profile (Or Octavia’s for that matter), and the AI couldn’t talk to him directly. She used Echo for that. Frankly, it freaked him the fuck out. 

Once he got to The Dairy, he took his time selecting his eggs. There weren’t choices, really. But if this was the one choice that he got all day, he was gonna fucking think it through. As he held up the fourth half-dozen carton of eggs, he heard something fall to the ground. 

Scratch that. 

He heard _someone _fall to the ground. 

_ Actually, he heard everyone. _

As he turned around, he scanned The Dairy- everyone except for a little girl was on the ground- they were pale, not breathing. The little girl sat there, and tried to push someone and wake them up. As she pleaded for her mother to get up, she began to cry. 

And then, everything went dark. 

* * *

“I said just one hundred,” Bellamy overheard a familiar voice, “had the Blakes been selected?” 

“If they are alive then they were, that's what A.L.I.E. said.” 

_ Selected? What? _

“And the marrow? Have all of the recipients recovered?” 

Bellamy opened his eyes slightly to find Chancellor Jaha above him, talking to a Doctor who he didn’t recognize. 

“Most have taken well to it, the transfusions help, too,” the doctor said, “I guess we’ll know if it works in a few weeks...” 

“I’m sure A.L.I.E. was right,” Jaha said, “Now, let's go and double-check the seals.” 

As they left, Bellamy opened his eyes fully and looked around. Immediately, he noticed an IV dripping into him. Fluids for dehydration- of course, everyone was fucking dehydrated. 

But then, he noticed another bag- a bag full of black liquid. The bag said “Radiation Resistant Blood”. 

Immediately, he sat up and pulled the IVs out of himself, only to find he was bleeding this black blood. On his arm, there was an unrelated wound. The gauze was splotched with black. On the bed next to him, he found Octavia- she also had the black blood going into her... 

Slowly, more people began to wake up, if Bellamy had to guess there were about one hundred beds in the long and wide room. Every person was dressed in all white garments and had both fluids and Radiation Resistant Blood being put in them. 

When Jaha made it back to the room, he found Bellamy right away, “Ah, Mr. Blake,” he said pleasantly, “you’re awake.” 

“What the hell is going on? How do you know my name?” he asked staring up at the man. 

“Well, Mr. Blake, A.L.I.E. has had her eyes on you... Considering you’re the last of four unchipped individuals- and one of less than two hundred humans still alive on earth.” 

As Bellamy was about to get up and run, Jaha spoke again, “Don’t even think about running, we are in a sealed bunker under Mt. Weather. We have to stay here until the radiation lowers to a level that won’t kill us immediately- even with the extra protection, we can’t be certain that we’d survive out there.” 

_ Staring up at Jaha,__ Bellamy wasn’t so sure he’d survive down here, either. _


End file.
